Hinama! Magister Hina!
by Zikari8
Summary: When Hinagiku enters Mahora academy she finds herself in a complete mess. From robots to ninjas, the class is the standard for weird. When her classmate is attacked it's up to her to solve the case of the vampire of Sakura Lane. The next chapter is coming
1. Chapter 1: A look into the class

Hinagiku sighed as she closed her book. She looked around the bus hoping for something interesting to be found. In total there were six passengers in the vehicle, the driver, herself and four others. One of them, a middle aged woman who seemed to be overworked, slept her shoulder leaning on the railing. Another, a teenage girl around two years older than Hinagiku, presumably from the track team in correspondence to her track suit and running shoes, talked to a boy, the same age as her and also from the track team, the two seemed to be dating. The last one was a six year old kid that just sat there his eyes glaring from one point to another.

Hinagiku sighed yet again as she pulled away from her trance. One day she just decided to go visit Nagi, mostly to see Hayate, and found the thing that got her this weird habit. Nagi had once again been addicted to a series, Detective Conan. She found herself entranced by Conan's clever deductions and the villain's marvelous tricks. With this she found herself closely observing her surroundings and thus snooping into someone else's business without any ill intention.

To get her mind off the topic she unfolded the paper she was using as a bookmark to get a final look at it to make sure it was there. It was the acceptance letter from Mahora Central Academy for girls, a strange item considering she never applied. Apparently her mother went their when she was young and wanted one of her girls to go as well. She didn't know if it was true at all; all of this information was provided by a woman that said that she was Hinagiku's mother's old friend. Since no one had the intention of unleashing Yuukiji on an unsuspecting school she was automatically volunteered, more like forced, into the school. It was an all girls school, in other words hell on earth.

Hina's first stop was the dorms. Her roommate was a girl by the name of Chisame, Hina's age, probably spends late nights whenever she could, no boy frie... she shook her head to clear her mind. Chisame was grumbling about not having her own room anymore but still greeted Hinagiku politely. It was a new experience for Hinagiku, living with a net idol. She easily deduced the fact that Chisame and Chiu were of the same identity easily, comparing the picture on Chisame's computer, the picture she saw on Nagi's and Chisame herself. Not to mention the pile of equipment Chisame had stashed into the room and the words "I am Chiu!" painted on a poster on her wall.

"All right, first of all let's set the rules of this room." Chisame said, her voice speaking volumes of command. Her gaze pinned Hinagiku down into one place.

"O-Okay, what are your rules." The swordsmen said with an uncharacteristic shiver. It was a fairly hot day and the AC was broken but the atmosphere in the room was that of a blizzard.

"First is that the remote is pretty much mines. Second you are not allowed to enter my private study. Other than that you are free to do whatever you want." Chisame declared in a courteous manner but no matter how courteous it was Hinagiku knew she was serious. She somehow managed to gather her courage to confront the net idol.

"U-Um, Miss Chisame…" Hinagiku began her gaze as intimidating as Chisame. She hoped that what she said wasn't as wimpy as it sounded to her.

"No need to be formal, just Chisame is fine." Chiu exclaimed leaning back on her chair.

"Um, Chisame, what happens if I don't follow your rules?" The idol's gaze was all that the swordsman needed to convince her to go to the new student orientation two hours early.

Yuukiji lay in bed, thinking about the old days. She reached under her pillow, feeling the green paper like material that was one of her most treasured belongings. She didn't pull it out. She didn't need to. At that moment she didn't feel the need to count her money despite her usually doing whatever it took to maintain her finances.

Her little sister was going to become a Magister Magi, just like her mother. It made her so proud!

Well, technically she was just going to her mother's school. The Kanto Magic Association would only decide to approach her and propose to train her after some observation, but it was more likely than ever before that they would. A few months ago, given her violent streak, not to mention stubbornness, they were unlikely to touch her unless their only choices were her and a talking dog. And even then they might have picked the dog. But now…

It was kinda cute, in a way. A little harmless pretend. But the harmless pretend had somehow calmed her sister down, made her less likely to destroy, made her seem a bit more normal, as much as she hated to say it.

"Soon," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep. "Soon enough, Hina~chan will become a Magister Magi, pick Hayate~kun as her partner … and I'll rule… the world…ZZZ!

That night there was a party at the dorm and when I say that those girls knew how to party I mean those girls know how to party. The fiesta lasted long into the night with numerous activities. Hina tried to enjoy the party and not notice things that had nothing to do with her. For example she tried not to notice things like the girl with a small ponytail tied onto the left side of her hair, probably a swordsman considering the calluses Hina occasionally got after kendo practice, stalking the long haired girl, seemed to be a carefree and friendly girl considering the way she moved around while talking, who was talking to another girl, a redhead wearing bells for her pig tails, the twins who were trying to sneak in beer or the little kid being fawnedby a number of girls… wait that can't be right.

She tried her best not to stare but only resulting in her staring. He shouldn't be someone's little brother considering that there were no parents around or any other visitors. She quickly turned to the nearest girl hoping that she wasn't a new student as well and asked "Excuse me but could you possibly tell me why a little kid is here?"

The girl, a fairly tall one with long black hair and most likely a swimmer-from the tans, build and smell of chlorine, looked at her as if Hinagiku was from another planet. The girl finally snaped out of her stare and answered "Oh, that's just Negi~kun. I'm guessing you're new here or possibly oblivious to your surroundings. Which class are you in?"

"I'm in class 3A, but is that kid someone's little brother."

The girl smiled. "Don't worry, you'll find out tomorrow so you should just enjoy the party. By the way, I'm Okochi Akira from the same class." Akira replied gleaming.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinagiku Katsura, but you can just call me Hina." Hinagiku greeted. The look one Akira's face was a mix of shock as she looked at the swordsman.

"Wow, I'd never think I'd meet the great Hinagiku Katsura. I've heard how you defeated a ten-foot tall skeleton monster, destroyed a league of a thousand dark butlers and beat the Sanzenin's butler so badly he had to go to the hospital for four years." Akira said as she searched her bag for some autograph paper. Hinagiku felt an arrow burn holes into her.

"The exaggeration burns!" Akira strolled away to let Hina have some private space. The pink haired swordsman sighed. It was gonna be a long night… Okochi, Okochi. Maybe Akira was related to the Okochi Hitame from Hina's old school, also on the swim team. She made sure she would ask, mostly to satisfy her own curiousity.

_Dear Miki,_

_Well, my first day in Mahora Academy turned out fine, even though school hasn't started yet. I'm not missing everyone back home yet, but give me a little time, it's only been a few hours. _

_It's everything sis said it would be. I wish you could see it– __**please don't come and see it!**__– there's the giant tree from the brochure they sent, and everything looks like the pictures of European cities in magazines and movies. The people here are nice, and I have a new roommate. Everything's pretty low key compared to back home. Nagi would consider it boring and probably blow something up for the fun of it._

_Oh yeah, could you find out why rumors of me have gone to the opposite end of the city? _

_Love Hina!_

_P.S. And I don't mean the manga/anime Love Hina! Someone slap Nagi for thinking that!_

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Scooby Doo, where are you?

Hello my fans... Okay, I don't have any. Anyways I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so(You get the point) sorry this chapter is late. I'll get the next one up as fast as possible, not that anyoe actually reads this crappy story. And one final thing is that I presonally love reviews and would spend all day writing them to myself but then no one would write the story. Please read and review.

* * *

Hinagiku finally made it into the classroom. She didn't know where to sit, so she went to the back of the room, placing her bag under an empty seat. She looked around to find everyone talking to each other. She wondered if this was how Hayate felt when he first entered her school, everyone having someone to chatter with while he stuck out like a sore thumb.

It was at that point that the little kid in the green tweed suit walked in. Many of the other girls in the class let out a loud cheer at this, some leaping to their feet and causing the boy– who'd moved to stand behind the desk, much to Hina's confusion– to blush in embarrassment, one hand scratching at the back of his head. "Class 3A! NEGI-SENSEI!"

"Ahem," the boy– who looked as old as Nagi, Hiangiku realized (she chided herself for not noticing). "Hello… again, group A. I'm your teacher, Negi Springfield, and welcome to your third year. We'll be with each other through next March, and I'm very much looking forward to it."

"I realize there's many of you I've hardly talked to yet," addressing the class again and smiling enthusiastically. "I'm hoping to make time for all 31– oh, sorry, 32 now– of you this year. "

Hinagiku blinked. What was he talking about? There were only 29 of them in the classroom, not counting him. But he was talking again…

"Speaking of which," Negi was saying, "I'd like to introduce everyone to a new student who will be with us this year. Could you please come up to the front, Katsura-san?"

Without knowing it, Hina found herself in the front of the room bowing and introducing herself while she was wrapped in her own thoughts. That was when she saw Akira wink at her and mouth the words "Now you truly know what I mean."

"Thank you, Katsura~san' Negi was saying grinning enthusiastically ' I hope everyone will be great friends with Katsura~san and can we all give her a 3A welcome!"

Hina was surprised by the welcome, mostly expecting something along the lines of "Welcome, Katsura!" but she never knew she would be hit by a torrent of about 30 different tones of "Hello!"

* * *

"I forgot how fun it is to tease him."

"Beats the heck out of studying."

"So…" Hinagiku tried again, approaching Akira, the only other girl she really knew in this class. "He really _is_ a teacher? _Our_ teacher?"

Akira nodded. "Yes. We were pretty surprised last semester when he showed up and took over the class, but it's all been confirmed by the Headmaster. He's a lot more fun and approachable than the other teachers. You'll get used to it."

"But doesn't that break some kind of child labor laws?" he pink haired swordsman pressed.

Akira shrugged. The movement did interesting things to anatomy.

Hina moved off, careful to keep her eyes slightly above head-level. There were, um, a lot of girls in the class built at Maria-proportions, and she didn't think her self-esteem could handle hits this soon after being introduced to these people. And how disturbing was it she was using her best friend as a point of reference for bust size?

"Hey, you guys. Heard the latest rumor?" She heard someone say above the thoughts of bust size. "It's been all over the dorm lately."

"What's Kasumi talking about?" the girl with the bells asked, and Hinagiku now had half a new name.

"Probably the vampire of Cherry Blossom Lane," another girl replied.

"The what of where wane?"

"What's the story?"

"You hadn't heard? Oh good…"

She listened to the rather predictably vague story as she waited her turn to be measured. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the girl she'd tagged as a robot, from the extreme joints and the antenna, seemed to be taking her time getting undressed.

Outside, she heard someone cry, "Sensei! Something awful has happened! Makie is… Makie is…"

The class reacted around her, heading for the door and pulling it open. "What's going on, Ako! What happened to Makie!"

She heard Negi-sensei's voice cry, "Not looking! I'm not looking!"

* * *

The entire class took the fact that one of their classmates was in the infirmary to create a riot in the hallways. Hinagiku tagged along for the heck of it and to find out what happened. The girl known as Makie was in a completely horrified stat her body petrified, her arms up for protection and her face was like it came out of a horror movie. The crowd of well wishers and-let's face it- class skippers, looked at the gymnast with great worry.

"Oh no, Makie is … Makie is… dead… she got her blood sucked dry." The girl that was called Ako squeled, creating an earthquake with her shaking. Suddenly Makie snapped out of her petrified state and slept on the bed peacefully.

"Don't worry, Makie is only suffering from a lack of sugar,' A woman who Hina guessed was the nurse ensured, 'If she really was attacked then we'll have a very hyperactive vampire running around campus."

"Hahahahahahhahahahahahah,' Hina heard a squeaky voice from outside laugh. ' Ha ha, oh I hit a table, I don't care, *Chomp*, Blood, Blood, Blood!"

"Ah, Evangeline A.K. McDowell from class 3A, get off my neck, you vampire!" She heard someone from outside scream. _It must be nothing_ Hina thought to herself.

Negi-sensei– _how quickly she became used to the address_– was kneeling down next to the bed, peering closely at Makie with concern. She wondered if there was something between them.

Eventually, Negi-sensei stepped away, and began chiding everyone to get back to the classroom. Hina took the opportunity to sneak towards the unconscious girl's bed and check her neck. She found what she was looking for a bit higher up, just above the collarbone, hidden by the neck's contours. Two punctures that, if one were being fanciful– _man, all those Conan episodes were messing with her vocabulary_– looked like fang-marks.

She slowly and nonchalantly joined the rest of the group. It was all too neat. First, a girl is talking about vampires. Then we have an injured girl from the same class and immediately after the first clue. Finally she found the fang marks. It was like something that came straight out of Scooby Doo. Excitement rushed through her bones. She had a mystery to solve, a real mystery and not some case of the missing panties. Whatever it seemed like, someone attacked a girl- the fang marks place so admittedly neat as if it wanted to be found- no some pervert had attacked her new classmate and possibly did inappropriate things to her, using the convenient vampire story to distract his pursuers. Well he wasn't gonna trick her! Not Hinagiku Katsura! She was gonna get to the bottom of this case and catch this vampire wannabe if it was the last thing she did because she was just that awesome.

Suddenly, a part of her brain that witnessed to many spirits, magic potions, armies of the undead, donkey ears which just so happened to pop onto her head, curses and etc., asked the rest of her brain what would she do if her logic failed and the earth and the heavens were to be flipped and the true culprit really was a vampire.

She paused. Maybe it may be good to visit the convenience store, the chapel, and the shrine before she went villain hunting.

* * *

By the end of the day, she picked up a triple handful of names and even more observations. Apparently, the loud girls she thought were cheerleaders were in fact cheerleaders. The girl she tagged as a robot was called Chachamaru Karakuri. I mean how more obvious can a name get. The short girl by the name of Ku Fei was easily seen as a martial artists. She seemed to also notice that Hina was involved in some form of fighting and challenged the swordsman to a spar sometime later.

The tall girl with squinty eyes who was with Ku Fei was most likely a ninja. It wasn't from the way she moved that gave it away, actually her movement was close enough to any normal martial artists to even be able to fool a expert like Klaus(okay maybe not Klaus), but the marks on her hand that indicated intense training with small metal items.

She also met a Mary Sue. That was the only way to describe the Chinese girl Choa Lingshen. Really the only thing that was missing was some kind of sparkly magical powers like time travel or something.

Natsume invited Hina to the theater club and promised that the pink haired swordsman would never be forced into a boy role ever again. Of course that didn't mean she wouldn't ever play a male role. The New reporter, Asakura Kazumi, asked if she could interview her but Asuna, the belled red head, insisted that Asakura only wanted to have dirt on her. The long haired fortune teller which introduced herself as Konoka Konoe reminded her of Isumi. They both were the cute friendly air head character. The only difference was Isumi possessed a sort of stubbornness she didn't find in Konoka.

Not everyone was a happy go lucky social girl. Tatsumiya, a girl she tagged as a member from the shooting club, simply bowed with nothing to volunteer. The mysterious Zazie Rainyday, probably a acrobat member, Simply muttered a few words and left. The swordsman, Setsuna, invited her to the Kendo Club, a club she planned to join from the very beginning, and bowed politely. After that she went back to watching (more like stalking) Konoka.

_

* * *

_

Dear Mika,

_Scratch out what I said in my last letter. This place is weird. I feel right at home. Anyways, I sent you some pictures I took with the letter. _

_Love Hina!_

_P.S. Did you get the information I asked for?_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Mahora Fight!**

A Chisame Omake!

Asuna: Why the hell is the Omake segments called "Mahora Fight!"

Chisame: It's probably named after the television series "Ultra Fight" which ran from September 1970 to September 1971 on the TBS network. Following the end of Ultra Seven's run on television, the production company suffered low viewership for its two follow-up series, so in a last-ditch effort, conceived a "zero production cost" program consisting simply of battle scenes from the first Ultraman and Ultra Seven series. The episodes ran a mere five minutes, and there was virtually no plot to these battles, they simply involved Ultra Seven fighting (or more often than not, being beaten by) various monsters including ones he did not face in his series, such as Baltan. The initial plan was to use nothing but recycled footage. However, it became apparent that there was insufficient material for the planned 130 episodes, so Tsuburaya decided to shoot new scenes using existing costumes, shot on a minimal budget in nondescript outdoor locations, with no special effects at all. As a result, 196 episodes were eventually produced.

Asuna: Wha...

Chisame: Among notable episodes include one where Ultra Seven rips the wings off a monster and beats it to death with them. Another has Ultra Seven blundering about a hilltop and accidentally causing a rockslide that awakens a slumbering Eleking who (predictably) is less than pleased to have rocks tumbling onto him. What follows is an amusing one-sided battle where Eleking takes his anger out on Seven while the hero, completely accepting that it was his own carelessness that caused the mess, tries desperately to apologize.

Asuna: Oh really...

Chisame: No Asuna, it's not what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Case Closed!

Well, I somehow managed to finshi this chapter early so I'll be publishing it now. Remember to please read and review because if you do I'll give you a cookie.

Disclaimer: The usual...

* * *

That night, Hinagiku found herself behind a tree on Sakura Lane. In her bag there was a spray can filled with water, some holy water she got from Tatsumiya at her shrine, a bright LED flashlight and a bunch of garlic. Maybe she really did go overboard but at least she was prepared. The night grew longer and longer s the dorm's curfew drew closer. She had fallen asleep when she finally heard a noise. The swordsman jumped to her feet, pulling out her sword, Wooden Masamune, in the matter of seconds. She jumped as if she came from a random ninja movie and only stopped herself from slashing the dark figure into pieces by latching onto a tree.

The figure turned out to be Nodoka slowly strolling through the street. Her bangs covered her face but Hina could tell she was worried.

"Ha Ha, there's nothing to be worried about Nodoka. Just going down the usual street after work. Not like a vampire is gonna pop out of nowhere or anything." The librarian assured herself walking in slow wimpy steps. Suddenly, wind arose from its slumber and ran across the lane touching its frosted fingers on Nodoka's back.

"Uh, that's just the industrial fan. Nothing to be scared about. It's not creepy at all."

Suddenly, a discarded book landed on the roots of Hina's tree and a scream echoed throughout the night. Hina let go and jumped into the light screaming "Hold it right there!"

The image she saw was weird. There was Nodoka on the verge of fainting, a figure dressed in a dark cloak with a pointy hat, the same size as Nagi, and Negi~sensei…

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Yup, no change at all.

Her homeroom teacher, Negi, was flying in the air, his movement too forward to be a leap. Blasts of light, probably chi blasts, arose from his hand launching them as he chanted something of a foreign language, probably Greek, at the dark figure in the witch costume. It jumped dodging the blast and threw a bottle of purple liquid. The bottle exploded into a burst of crystals which collided with even more chi blasts. The force of the blasts blew Hina away into the trees, a chilly and frosted air surrounding her.

Negi flew down, landing with a wooden staff wrapped in bandages in his hand. He checked up on Nodoka who was still unconscious. The dark figure landed on a lamppost, the wind blowing its hat off. Hinagiku blinked as she was staring at the girl that she noted to be similar to Nagi. Evangeline was her name, right?

"Not bad, Negi Springfield! You got some fight in you I see.' She said. Hinagiku squinted her eyes to make sure the scene in front of her was real. Blood poured out of Evangeline's left ring finger.

"You're from my class." Negi stated as if it wasn't obvious. Hinagiku crept closer her sword at hand. She was considerably angry for two reasons. The first was because her great mystery novel had turned into an action manga. Secondly, it was because a ten-year old kid was more skilled in the art of chi blasts then her.

"Well, sensei. If my memory is correct this would be our first real conversation. Let's make it a memorable one!" Evangeline snickered as she leapt off from the lamppost, several other bottles at hand. Negi once again chanted unfamiliar words and prepared to launch another assault. Abruptly, several bulbs of garlic, two cans of different water and a very heavy book found themselves slamming into Evangeline's small body.

Hinagiku didn't dare throw the holy cross and the flashlight was meant for flashing. She moved into the street to help her sensei, even though it was more of an emotional and "I'm right behind you, so give it your all" kind of support. Anyone who could throw Chi blasts like they were Son Goku was obviously not gonna need her physical help.

Once she stepped out of hiding she found herself with a new problem. Normally, when she faced a new situation in which she knew her instincts would be of no help, she turned to Conan for help. She would constantly ask herself what Conan would do in this situation. If that didn't work she would turn to an expert at handling situations like this. She was sure neither could provide help on this task. There was only one thing to do: Mouth her way out of this like Hayate would.

"Ya know, between the ninjas, the robots, the Mary sues, the child prodigies, the swordsman stalkers and the rich girls, I should have known there would have been a vampire wannabee around town. What's next? Superman?" She shouted trying to copy the self confident smile Nagi always had on her face. She looked up finally mustering the courage to do so. She managed to make a few hits with the garlic that entered her mouth. Her cloak was completely soaked and she was sure there was a bruise from the encyclopedia she threw.

"Katsura~san, what are you doing here?" Negi said with an amplomb. The kid's face was a mixture of shock fear and grief. He must be really worried about his students.

"I came vampire hunting, Negi~sensei." She said as if pretending that you were part of the myth busters' crew was an average hobby for the regular 16-year old. At least she was sure her voice didn't so much emotion, a skill she learned from Miki. She once again looked up at Evangeline who was starting to get annoyed.

"Hinagiku Katsura, you have managed to make me mad in the time period of less than two days. I think that is a new record. Come here so I can give you your prize…" Evangeline snorted, her voice speaking volumes of her displeasure.

"Evangeline, explain yourself, why are you doing this!" Negi shouted interrupting the girl's speech.

"Alright sensei, let me make this simple for you. There are good guys and there are bad guys. Which one am I?" This time she didn't even wait for an answer, unleashing a barrage of test tubes and bottles, all filled with the same purple liquid. They all collided with each other creating a thousand purplish crystal blast. Negi placed his palm in the air to block the attack while Hina tried to drag Nodoka away from the battle. If there was anything she learned from back in her home town than it was to treat every item thrown at you as if it was a bomb.

The blast sprang to life tearing through Negi's defences, not to mention the cloth on his left arm. It broke into Hinagiku destroying her blouse and her blazer, while most of Nodoka's skirt and part of her right rib cage area cloth was destroyed.

"What's with this entire racket? It that you Negi~kun?" Someone from behind them shouted. At the same time, Evangeline took the time to flee. The person who shouted was Asuna. She ran to the scene, Konoka following her. With a few moments of quick observation, the redhead went to a conclusion.

"I thought we were trying to refrain from the pervert jokes." She concluded her answer sounding pretty darn convincing.

"No someone attacked Miyazaki~san." Hinagiku explained. Asuna nodded her head in understanding before she saw Negi in a crouching stance.

"Konoka, Asuna, please take care of Katura~san and Miyazaki~san." He shouted before dashing off, his speed probably at par with Hayate. Without skipping a beat, Hinagiku chased after him.

"Oh no you don't, this is my case!" She screamed her legs going as fast as they would take her. Asuna followed quickly behind to her surprise.

"I'm not gonna let you hog all the spot light." The baka replied grinning as the two followed the light show that lit the way.

* * *

After an epic montage of searching for the two combatants, their only clue being the random sparks of light that occasionally popped up notifying the two pursuers, they managed to find Negi on the roof of a building. He was being held by a tall figure while a short one semmed to latch onto him. In the dim light, she could barely see the dark masses but she guessed the short one was Evangeline. The other was Chachamaru, coming from the antennas.

Asuna charged at the two shouting something along the lines of "Back of you freak!" Hinagiku was right behind her, a sword in one hand, and a flashlight in another. Even if they tried their attacks couldn't have been more co-ordinated. Asuna kicked the two off of Negi, the assault followed up by a wooden slash and a convenient light beam attack.

Asuna stopped in her tracks to make sure Negi was okay but Hinagiku didn't. She pressed on knowing that she would probably have a hard time taking Chachamaru on in a fair fight much less a vampire. Chahchamaru got up trying to maintain her balance but she was quickly faced by Hinagiku. The swordsman opened the battle with a forward stab which met with its target. She didn't stop there as she pressed further and further smacking her sword into Chachamaru's abdomen. It was like trying to break steel, her arms growing number the more she slashed. Chachamaru, who seemed to be somewhat injured, seized the opportunity and countered. Her fist leaped from the rest of her arm, the two pieces attached by black rope, and punched Hinagiku in the stomach. The swordsman flew backwards, the punch itself probably giving her whiplash.

Hinagiku stood panting from the battle. At least she was right about Chachamaru being a robot. Chachamaru stepped out of stance when it became clear that Hinagiku wasn't gonna want another round.

"Are you the guys behind all this!" Asuna said indignantly, while Hinagiku just focused on the pain. How did Hayate do this all the time? She had felt pain before but this was just crazy. The force of Chachamaru's blow was equivalent to getting hit by a 3-ton truck, which Hayate easily survives through. She found herself grudgingly admitting maybe it wasn't such a bad thing Hayate had never really hit her that first and only time they'd really battled. Every other time they fought, the battles were one sided or they were on the same team. "Scaring kids? Tormenting them? What possible, lame-ass excuse could you have for pulling stuff like this!"

Evangeline got up a giant red mark on where Asuna kicked her. "You, Asuna Kagurazaki, are gonna pay for kicking me. I hope you learn to sleep with your eyes open because you're gonna need it. Until then, Au Revoir!" The two jumped off the ledge.

"What a minute, we're 11 stories high." Asuna wondered not believing the current situation. The number sounded relatively right.

Behind them a pitiful sound reminded them of Negi's existence. The boy lied on the ground groaning in pain. Blood poured out of his neck and onto the floor. Suddenly there was a slight pause.

" ASUNA~SAN!" Negi broke down onto Asuna's arm his grip like that of a baby koala.

Hiangiku finally turned to find Asuna moving herself from Negi, who was crying and shaking like a leaf. Now that all the excitement as over, she realized how cold it was, this high up at night. "We'd better get inside," she said, surprised her voice was so level. "It's not healthy to be out this late." She checked her pockets and pulled out a handkerchief. "Hold still. I don't think she hit any arteries, or else you'd have died already, but better to cover them up."

"Thanks Katsura-san," Asuna said as she helped her lead Negi back inside. She paused and went to pick up the long staff half-covered by bandages that they'd seen him ride. The pink-haired swordsman eyed it curiously, warily, but Asuna handled it like it was just another piece of wood.

Once inside, Hinagiku couldn't hold her many questions anymore. "Negi~sensei, what are you? You can't be a martial artist, you don't have enough strength in those tiny arms of yours and yet you can shoot chi blasts like you came from DBZ."

Negi flinched from the question and then went back to crying. He shoke all over as if he was … was a ten year old brat that just got his blood sucked dry.

"Katsura~san, we can talk about this later. Negi had a bad night." Asuna replied while lifting Negi and started down the stairs. Wait, Negi? No Negi~sensei? Not even a ~kun. Hina made sure she'd check up on it later in time.

'Well, I better get back before the someone finds out. I doubt Hasegawa~san will be able to cover up for me this late at night. Will he be okay?" Hina asked mercifully.

"Yeah, no need to worry. I'll get him back to our room." Asuna replied half smiling that they were off the subject. Wait, our room? If Hinagiku didn't know better than she would jump to the conclusion that something fishy was happening in that dorm room.

When she got to her room, Chisame had already retired for the night. She quickly slipped into her bed without much noise. She was tired as she was. Why did stuff like this always happen to her? You never see Conan run into situations like this. A talk with the client, a short visit to the crime scene, a little genius and Bam, case closed. She suddenly remembered Evangeline saying "I hope you learn to sleep with your eyes open because you're gonna need it." She hoped that she still had some garlic left in the now light bag of hers.

* * *

The next few days seemed to move in a giant blur. They were relatively normal. She would wake up, go to school, and pay attention and leave. No vampire sucking, no hordes of diabolic robots, no hormone driven maniacs. The most exciting thing that happened was a pillow fight the class had before the great blackout. It was even more boring than watching one of Miki's movies. When she finally had a chance to talk with Asuna again the entire Evangeline case was solved.

"We kicked their asses." Asuna declared, her voice filled with pride.

"By kissing sensei…" Hinagiku countered.

Asuna looked at her as if she was slapped across the face. "How … do y-you… know?"

"It's pretty obvious if you ask me.' Hinagiku answered. She decided that know was a better chance than any to ask for an explanation 'First, you call him without any honorifics. Next you sleep in the same room and now you are kissing him. I try to be an unbiased and fair person, Asuna, but you might want to add something because the image I'm getting in my head is highly indecent."

That was when she learned about magic.

_

* * *

_

Dear Miki,

_I'm starting to miss everyone. We'll all be going to Kyoto in a week and I'm really looking forward to it. _

_I'm mostly excited about Cinema Town. I was thinking of a nice pink kimono. I was also thinking of a samurai, karate queen, Princess Judo, and Kung Fu mistress._

_Why, thank you for your compliments, Hayate~kun. Yes, I know the roles were meant for me. That was what you were about to say weren't you. Yes, I can read your mind. Girls, please hit him for me._

_Anyways, I heard that there was going to be a visit to Nara. With my luck, I'll probably be attacked by the deer and get po…_

_Thank you for volunteering to bring everyone Nagi~chani. No cameras allowed! _

_Isumi~san, put down that potion. Wataru~kun will probably swallow it._

_Wataru~kun, that's Sakuya~san's bag you're raiding. She won't be happy._

_Rika, Miki, as I said before, no cameras allowed._

_Izumi, please put that candy down._

_Ayumu, Maria, give them all a smack._

_Sis, the next letter will pay for all the damage I've done._

_Love Hina!_

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

A Nodoka Omake!

Nodoka: Hmm, I wish Negi~kun would look after me like he did when Evangeline~san caught the fever.

Setsuna: Then why don't you catch a cold.

Nodoka: You can't catch a cold in this season.

Setsuna: Are you sure?

Nodoka: Huh!

...Outside Nodoka and Setsuna were strapped to a japanese kite while it was raining.

Setsuna: You'll catch a cold two times as fast if you do this.

Nodoka: I'll die before I catch a cold...

Mahora Fight!


End file.
